Ai
by Little Minamino
Summary: A new year, a new chance. After being rejected once before, will Ichigo finally get the responce from Gaara that she's been wanting? Newest Addition: Gaara/Ichigo
1. SasuSaku

Ai

Summery: He never took them. He never needed them. And he most certainly never wanted them. So this year, she wouldn't give them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so don't sue please.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she glanced at the calendar. Today was that day once again. That beautifully romantic day that every girl looked forward to. It was the day were young girls would give presents to the men in their lives. It was February 14. Valentine's Day.

She moved her gaze from the red circled date down to her desk where eight small boxes of chocolate were resting. One for each of her guy friends as well as for Kakashi-sensei. Usually there would be only one; a large box of homemade honmei choko, lover's chocolate, and this was her gift to Sasuke every year for the past eight years.

But this year was different. She decided that instead of wasting all of her hard work on a boy that didn't care, she would instead divide the large box of honmei choko into eight boxes of giri choko, friend's chocolate, and these she would distribute among her friends.

Reaching out Sakura slid her hand across her desk, sweeping the sealed boxes into her back pack. Today Konoha's twelve, as most of the village had taken to calling them, would train together making this the perfect opportunity to give her friends their gifts. All of the boys would get something from her this year. All of the boys, except one that is.

A slight feeling of guilt began to rise from the pit of her stomach. It's not like Sasuke would care that he didn't receive a present from his pink haired teammate. After all, he never took them, never needed them, and most certainly never wanted them. So this year, she would save herself the heartbreak, and not give them.

XXXXXXXXX

Sasuke had been awake for hours. It had always been his habit to wake up early, but on days like today (such as Christmas, his birthday, Tuesdays, the last day of the month, etc.) he tended to rouse himself extra early so as to avoid the hoard of girls that he knew would be gathering outside of his door.

Apparently they had caught on to him because when he had escaped through his window at four-thirty that morning a large group of girls had already gathered outside of his front door. He nearly growled at the memory. He really needed to find a new house. Preferably one with a hundred foot high electric fence. Yeah, that might work for a few days…

He shook his head and quickly refocused himself on his task. He needed to finish his warm up quickly if he was going to make it to the meeting in time. Not that he cared about missing the group. After all Sakura and the other girls would be there trying to offer him chocolate again and he would like to avoid that. No, the only reason he wanted to be there was so he could get a good sparing session with eleven of the most talented shinobi the hidden leaf had to offer.

The sun had risen higher in the last few minutes and Sasuke finally stopped his kata. It was time to head for the clearing. He sighed. It would be a lot more enjoyable if he didn't have to worry about having chocolate waved in his face.

XXXXXXXXXX

Eleven of the total twelve jounin class shinobi stood in a relatively large clearing just outside of Konoha, and when I say just out side I mean half a day's power walk for normal person.

This time their old jounin senseis had decided to join the assembly, and even Kakashi was already there, attesting to just how late their last member was.

Sasuke suppressed a growl of impatience as he leaned against one of the many trees surrounding the group. His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed, a look of irritation only just visible on his normally impassive features. He hadn't changed much over the last four years, aside from the obvious physical changes that would arise from aging from twelve to sixteen.

His hair was still in the same style as was his attitude. His clothes though had changed a bit, to be more suitable for his job as an ANBU captain. They were a deep black that seemed to suck up all light, preferable for the night assassinations he was typically assigned, and rather then having his family crest spread wide across his back, it was instead sewn onto the belt that wrapped around his waist.

He shifted his sandal clad feet a bit in order to allow the blood flow enough time to circulate around his body before he lost feeling in his leg. His foot brushed against a small bag on the ground and he rolled his eyes. Next to his feet was a small pile of boxes and bags indicating that he had indeed received chocolate from his female companions.

Three years ago Ino had given up on him in exchange for the lazy genius Shikamaru, but for some reason she still gave him chocolate every year; something about him being a good enough friend to merit giri choko or something idiotic like that. It really irritated him though that both Tenten and Hinata, who had come out of her shy shell a long time ago, also began giving him giri choko. He nearly snorted. He didn't even like chocolate.

"Gomen mina-san!" Sakura's voice finally called out as she dropped swiftly from the trees to land in the clearing below. "Tsunade-shishou called me just as I was about to leave to help her with an emergency at the hospital."

"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed happily. "We're just glad you came!"

"How come she gets excused when she is late but you all always yell at me?" Kakashi nearly whined behind his perverted book.

"Because you're a lazy liar." Everyone but Sasuke, Neji, Shino, and Shikamaru responded in monotone.

Kakashi sweatdropped. "Yes, well, shall we get started?"

"Yosh!" Gai exclaimed loudly. "We must allow the children to begin their training that they might bask in the joyful springtime of their youth! Do you not agree Kakashi?"

"Hm," Kakashi said looking up from his book. "I'm sorry did you say something Gai?"

"Curse you and your 'hip' youthful attitude Kakashi!" Gai shouted in furry. "You are truly my eternal rival!"

"Whatever," Sasuke mumbled as he finally opened his eyes to look out at his friends. "Let's start already."

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed as she pulled her saddle bag off of her shoulder. "Wait a moment!"

Sasuke groaned as he watched the girl reach into the bag and pull out a box of chocolate. "Here Naruto!" She said with a wide grin.

Sasuke started a bit. Naruto? She was giving his chocolate to Naruto! He wasn't sure why but for some reason his chest began to burn. He had to stop himself from storming over to the grinning blond and pummeling him into a pulp. He had Hinata so there was no reason for him to be going after Sakura!

The fire in Sasuke's chest only grew more and more as his pink haired teammate continued to present each boy with a box of her homemade chocolate. Even Kakashi got one! At long last Sakura reached into her bag and extracted her last box, and her grin grew brighter as she made her way towards him. He forced an impassive look onto his face. Of course she only wanted to save him for last. After all, the best is always saved for last right?

Sakura stopped about three feet away and bowed her head slightly as she offered the chocolate; just as she had with the last seven boxes. Sasuke was just about to reach out and take it when her words froze him in his tracks.

"Here you go Lee-san!" She said, and Sasuke noticed for the first time the bob haired, thick browed, spandex wearing boy standing next to him.

"S-Sakura-san!" Lee cried as streams of anime tears flowed from his wide round eyes. "D-d-domo Arigato Sakura-san!" Reaching out he took the box before he moved forward and captured the surprised girl in a tight hug.

Sasuke was fuming. You could almost see the steam rising off the back of his neck. What was that loser doing hugging HIS Sakura? If Sasuke had been less angry he would have been shocked into a near comatose state to realize that he had just referred to Sakura as his, but at the moment that was the least of his worries.

"L-Lee-san…" Sakura choked out. "C-can't b-breath…"

"Ah!" Lee shouted as he released the girl and jumped back. "Gomen Sakura-san!"

"That's alright Lee-san!" Sakura said with another smile as she forced herself to turn towards the others and not look at the dark haired boy that still held onto her heart. (Sasuke! Not Lee!)

Sasuke suppressed a growl as he watched the pink haired girl turn away without even a glance in his direction. 'What's the matter with her today!' his mind screamed as he resisted the temptation to begin yanking out his hair. 'Where is **my** chocolate!'

He stopped in shock. 'Wait, isn't this what I wanted? For Sakura to leave me alone and stop pestering me?'

He had thought he did; had thought that not having Sakura bothering him would be the best thing that could happen. Now though, as he watched her smile and present chocolate to other boys, boys that were not him by-the-way, he felt something he never thought he would feel over a girl. He felt jealous. He felt rejected. He felt…hurt…

XXXXXXXXX

Group training had ended an hour earlier then usually because, seeing as it was Valentine's Day, all of the girls wanted their men to take them out on dates. So with that everyone separated, some leaving in pares, others not.

Sakura grinned as she watched her friends go off. Shikamaru and Ino, Naruto and Hinata, Neji and Tenten, and Asuma and Kurenai all headed off on dates, while Kakashi left to meet his wife Shizune and Chouji hurried home hoping to receive a Valentine from his girlfriend Temari. The others all wandered off on there own, some with dates waiting and the others without any real plans. Lee, however, stayed behind.

"Oh Sakura-san!" he exclaimed as he grasped her hands in his own. "I just knew that you would return my feelings so long as I remained faithful to the love of my youth!"

Sakura stared at him in surprise. "Lee-san, I'm not sure I know what you're talking about."

Lee gasped in shock. "Why your chocolate of love of course!" He exclaimed.

Sakura thought she heard a soft growl coming from the trees but she swiftly brushed it aside.

"Lee-san," She began slowly. "I think you may have misunderstood. The chocolate I gave you-."

Lee cut her off. "I'm so happy today Sakura-san!" He shouted. "Your love fills me to my very soul! Come! Let us celebrate the spring time of our love!"

Sakura had half a mind to just roll her eyes and go along, but she knew that doing so would only get Lee's hopes up even higher and the last thing she wanted to do was hurt her friend.

"Lee-san!" Sakura shouted in order to gain his attention. "I'm sorry but the chocolate I gave you wasn't honmei choko."

"It wasn't?" Lee asked in surprise.

Sakura shook her head sadly. "No, I'm sorry, but it was just giri choko. You know, chocolate for friends. I didn't mean to get your hopes up Lee-san."

Lee drooped in sadness. "I see," he said. "So you still vie for the attentions of my rival, Sasuke-kun, do you?" he sighed. "I should have known, but when you handed me the chocolate instead I suppose I became rather exited."

"I'm sorry Lee-san," Sakura said again. "I didn't mean to confuse you or hurt you. The only reason I didn't give Sasuke-kun any chocolate is because I know he wouldn't want or appreciate it."

"I see," Lee said sadly. "Then I suppose I shall just go and train some more."

He quickly vanished from view as he headed off into the trees at a dead sprint.

"Lee-san…" Sakura whispered sadly as she clasped her hands to her chest.

"You really are annoying."

Sakura shrieked and spun around swiftly to face her opponent. Unfortunately, though she was already a jounin, Sakura still managed to be a bit clumsy when surprised and she felt her feet leave the ground that her head now flew towards. Bracing herself, Sakura waited for the impact. It never came. Instead she found herself being cradled gently in two strong arms. Her body pressed up against someone else.

'Smells nice…' Sakura thought absently as she opened her bright emerald eyes. They widened in shock as they took in her rescuer. "S-Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed.

"Hn."

"Um," she stuttered. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

He shrugged.

An awkward silence filled the clearing and Sakura shifted uncomfortably in the boy's arms.

"You're annoying." Sasuke finally said breaking the silence.

An angry flush spread across Sakura's cheeks. "I'm leaving!" she shouted as she pushed him away. "I don't have to stand here and listen to you insult me for no reason!"

Swiftly she spun around and lifted her foot to leave. Suddenly the world lurched and Sakura found herself once again in the arms of the Uchiha. She blinked in surprise as she saw Sasuke smirk down at her.

"Don't you want to know why you're annoying?" He taunted.

Sakura said nothing for a moment as she blinked in wonder. Why was Sasuke acting so…weird?

"Uh, sure…" she finally stammered out.

"You're annoying because I actually thought that you forgot about me."

"…Huh?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Idiot, don't you get it?"

Sakura shook her head. "Err, not really…"

Sasuke sighed. "You won."

"…" Sakura was silent though the confused look on her face spoke volumes.

"Me, Sakura," Sasuke struggled to get out through clenched teeth. 'Man this is hard!'

"I still don't get it…"

Sasuke took a deep breath as he tried to tell her what he had only just realized.

"When you gave everyone else chocolate I thought that you were just saving me till last," he said slowly. "But then you handed one to Lee and started training. I thought you forgot about me."

Sakura said nothing as she continued to watch the boy that still held her.

"I thought that you stopped liking me and I was," he paused and closed his eyes, trying to force his pride away. "I…was…jealous." He nearly whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"Dang it Sakura!" he shouted. "I was jealous ok! I thought you didn't want me anymore! That you would go for Lee, and I. Was. Jealous!" he forced out through gritted teeth. Couldn't she at least pretend to make this easier?

"Why were you jealous, Sasuke-kun?" She whispered.

He pushed his face closer to Sakura's, their noses almost touching. "Ai." Was all he said.

"Ai," she repeated in astonishment.

"Aa."

'Ai: love.' She thought. 'He was jealous because of love…'

She took a deep breath and gulped. 'Now or never…'

"A-aishiteru, Sasuke-kun," she whispered almost inaudibly.

Sasuke smiled at her. Not a smirk, but an actual smile! "Kichi," he said as he leaned closer.

Sakura almost stopped breathing as she felt his warm breath on her lips. Suddenly he pulled back an inch so he could look her in the eye.

"Next time," Sasuke growled. "Just give me the chocolate."

He didn't give her a chance to respond as he quickly covered her mouth with his own. She tasted like chocolate. 'I love chocolate…' was his last coherent thought before he lost himself in her kisses.

XXXXXXXX

In the trees, fifteen people stood well hidden from the view of their two friends.

"Well Shikamaru," Naruto whispered with a grin. "It looks like your plan worked."

"Of course it did!" Ino whispered back. "My Shika-kun is a genius after all!"

"I'm just glad Mei agreed to allow her precious Lee-chan to be the bait." Tenten added.

Mei giggled silently as she gripped Lee's arm tightly.

"Oh Mei-chan!" Lee exclaimed silently. "You are my true love! Let us go celebrate the springtime of our eternal love!"

Mei giggled again nodding as she allowed Lee to scoop her up in to his arms and run off towards the Ichiraku Ramen stand. Swiftly the others left as well so they two could spend the remainder of their day with their loved ones.

After the others had left, Kakashi stood on the tree branch for a moment longer as he cast one last look at the clearing. He smiled through his mask before he quickly leapt off to be with his own true love.

Through the frame of branches that the others were looking through, you could clearly see a softly smiling Sasuke talking quietly with a sweetly happy Sakura as he rested his forehead against her own. Even a stranger could see the almost visible glow that shown around them. Ai.

Kaliea: I know it's nowhere near Valentines and all that but I really wanted to write this after reading a few Valentine fics that were already out there. Anywho, tell me what you think! Ja ne!

Japanese translation:

Ai: love

Kichi: Already known

* * *


	2. GaaIchi

Ai

Summary: A new year, a new chance. After being rejected once before, will Ichigo finally get the responce from Gaara that she's been wanting?

* * *

It had been two years since Ichigo had come to Sunagakure as Konoha's ambassador. Admittedly, the first several months had been more then difficult. No one in the Sand Village had given the girl much trust and she had shied away from everyone. The only person that didn't seem to intimidate her was, amazing enough, Gaara of the Sand. Yes he was more then quiet and had the ability to break her in two with the smallest effort, but he always left her alone.

He didn't care that she sat in the same room with him while he worked through pile after pile of documents or that she chose to sit by him at dinner (it was the easiest way to avoid people mocking her) or that she'd even picked the guestroom that was beside his. It was kind of nice. To Ichigo, it almost seemed like he had become her personal protector. He wasn't, of course, but she liked to think that way regardless.

With a contented sigh, Ichigo pulled the handkerchief off of her head as she mentally checked over her Valentine's Day gift. She had found out last year that Gaara wasn't a fan of sweets in any form and she wasn't to keen on receiving another rejection. She had given presents to both Gaara and Kankurou as a 'thank you' for having taken care of her but while Kankurou had taken his gladly (and ruffled her hair like she was five) Gaara had monotonously informed her that 'he didn't like sweet things' before he turned on his heel and left the room.

More then a little dejected Ichigo had gone to her room, ignoring the sound of Temari next door giving Gaara a lecture on the 'delicacy of a girl's heart' and how a 'real man would accept in no matter what'. She did her best to tune the Sand Nin out as she absently munched on Gaara's rejected gift. At least it tasted good.

She had received a monstrous teddy bear from Kankurou the following month, for White Day, which could be used as a self-animated puppet nin (the kind used for protecting young children) if Ichigo ever found herself in a dire situation. She had been mildly annoyed that Kankurou thought she was unable to protect herself but still touched that he had given her anything at all. Unlike Gaara. Not that she really expected him to get her anything. After all, if he didn't accept her gift there was no reason to return the favor.

Still, this year Ichigo wasn't going to let last years failure stop her. This time she had woken up early to make a special Valentine's bento to bring to Gaara at lunch. She knew that he often worked so steadily that it wasn't unusual for him to forget to eat at all. Wrapping the bento box in a black silk handkerchief, Ichigo set it aside to finish with the boxes of chocolate she had made for the other shinobi she had gotten to know over the course of the year.

Naturally Kankurou would get one but this year she had added on Baki-sensei, Mukade-kun, and Yura-kun. Four sealed boxes of chocolates (that she had made herself thank-you-very-much) were stacked carefully together and Ichigo lifted them into her left arm, pressing them against her chest in order to keep them from falling. With her right hand, Ichigo grabbed onto the knotted top of the cloth that wrapped Gaara's bento.

Once out of her room, Ichigo hurried out of Gaara's mansion towards the Kazekage tower. It was nearing lunch time and the meeting room would take a break for a half an hour before reconvening. She had to make it before they let out.

"Hey, Haruno-san!"

Ichigo stopped and turned to see who it was that called her. Her stomach jumped a little but she smiled at Matsuri none the less. The sand genin was only a year older then Ichigo, but her features were decidedly more womanly. Matsuri's soft brown hair was kept in a short, but cute, style that reminded Ichigo a lot of her cousin Sakura while Matsuri's eyes were deep and wise. Not to mention her body was rather curvy. Ichigo shifted awkwardly, taking distinct notice of her own flat chest and strait hips.

"What can I do for you Matsuri-san?" Ichigo said, knowing full well what it was the older ninja wanted.

"Well, today is Valentine's." Matsuri said, revealing the box of sweets she held in her left hand. "I wanted to give Gaara-sensei my gift but I can't get into the Tower without a pass."

Ichigo held back a sigh. "So you want me to give it to him?"

Matsuri shook her head. "Of course not! He might think it was from you!"

Ichigo highly doubted that. "So what do you want then Matsuri-san?"

"I want you to vouch for me so I can give it to Gaara-sensei myself." Matsuri said, but Ichigo was already shaking her head.

"You know I can't do that, Matsuri-san," Ichigo said. "My status as ambassador only applies to Konoha ninja, not shinobi from Suna."

Matsuri pouted and with a sigh she slipped her present into the ninja pouch on her hip.

"Fine," she said. "If you can't do it I guess it can't be helped. I'll just have to wait for Gaara-sensei to leave."

"Sorry again, Matsuri-san," Ichigo said, if not completely sincere. "Good luck for later."

Matsuri waved a half-hearted good-bye and Ichigo hurried towards the Kazekage tower, not wanting to be stopped by another of Gaara's fans. How completely pathetic was it that Ichigo had to resort to lying to Gaara's Fangirls?

What she'd told Matsuri was partially true, but not entirely correct. While Ichigo's status as ambassador was focused primarily on the relations between Suna and Konoha, she could take exception on an individual basis when it concerned Suna shinobi. Ichigo just didn't want the competition. Yes, that was to say that the red haired Haruno girl had fallen irrevocably in love with Gaara of the Desert. Why was it that the women in her family always seemed to fall for the tall, dark, and dangerous sort?

Ichigo waved hello to the shinobi stationed at the tower doors and they quickly stepped forward to let her through. The sand nins who guarded the tower had learned long ago to memorize the young ambassador's face after a rather terrifying run in with Gaara not long after she had first arrived. Treated as a spy and threatened with incarceration (and torture), Ichigo had been reduced to terrified tears when her explanations of being the Konoha ambassador were violently rejected.

A strong hand on her shoulder was all Yura and Mukade had needed to instantly stop their threats. Though Ichigo was sure the menacing aura and narrowed panda ring eyes helped greatly. Surprisingly enough Yura and Mukade had become two of her closest companions over the last two years and she looked up to them almost like brothers. Which was easy for her considering they were the same age her brother Kyo would have had he not been killed on a mission eleven years ago.

"Oi, Ichigo!" Temari called, startling the younger girl from her thoughts. "Kind of unusual for you to come here. What's the occasion?"

Ichigo blushed slightly and motioned towards the boxes in her arm. "Valentine's Day."

Temari gave her a knowing look. "Oh yeah? Did you get Gaara-kun something…_special_ this year?"

Ichigo's blush deepened at Temari's suggestive tone. "Really Temari-san! I'm only fourteen!"

"So?" Temari said. "What did you think I was suggesting?" Ichigo looked away, her face a dark cherry red now. Temari smirked. "Who'd have thought little Ichi-chan had a dirty mind?"

"Temari-san!"

"Oi, oi!" Kankurou said as he stepped up beside his sister. "You picking on Ichi-chan again?"

Temari feigned innocence. "Who? Me?"

Kankurou growled in annoyance but before a fight could break, Ichigo stepped up, setting the bento on the ground so she could sort through her boxes.

"Here you go Kankurou-san," Ichigo said as she handed him a golden-yellow box. "This is for you. Happy Valentine's Day."

Kankurou blushed a little and scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "Awe, you didn't have ta do that Ichi-chan!"

Ichigo shrugged, a small smile on her lips. "I wanted too. You're a really good friend to me Kankurou-san."

Kankurou reached out and ruffled her long red hair. "Thanks kiddo!"

"Kankurou-san!" Ichigo said, waving his hand away. Kankurou laughed as he moved away from her reach but yelped as Temari elbowed him in the ribs.

"Who's picking on her now, ne little brother?"

Ichigo giggled as the two fought and made her way to the others. She didn't see Gaara in the council crowd but she quickly spotted both Yura and Mukade. True to form they were both excited to receive her gifts, each giving her a long, warm hug. Yura tickled her a bit while she was trapped in his arms and she shrieked in laughter as she fought to get away. Once she was free, Ichigo hurried over to Baki, knowing only fifteen minutes were left of the half hour break.

"Baki-san!" Ichigo said, just managing to snag the sand nin's sleeve before he disappeared into the council room. "Just a second, this is for you."

Baki looked down at the bright red box in surprise, noting the untidy 'Happy Valentine's Day' scrawled across the lid. He blinked once, as though debating, before he slowly nodded and took the gift.

"Arigato."

"You're welcome." Ichigo beamed before looking around once again. "Have you seen Gaara-kun? I have something for him too."

"Gaara doesn't like sweets," Baki said and Ichigo laughed.

"I know," she said. "I brought him a bento, but I haven't seen him yet."

Baki motioned towards the stairs leading to the roof. Realization dawned on Ichigo and she slapped her palm against her forehead.

"Thanks Baki-san!" Ichigo called over her shoulder as she ran towards the stairs. Baki just shook his head as she disappeared, a small smile on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The noon day sun was high in the sky and the heat was almost suffocating to Ichigo, still used to the much cooler climate of Konoha. Gaara stood, as he usually did, over looking the vast expanse that was his village. Seeing him like this, Ichigo had to wonder if Gaara found it hard to believe he was actually the Kazekage.

"Gaara-kun?" Ichigo called and Gaara shifted slightly, the movement answering her.

"I brought you a bento," Ichigo said as she moved over to where he was. Gaara looked over at her, his eyes curious as she offered to him her silk wrapped package. "It's Valentine's and I wanted to make you something but since I know you don't like sweets from what happened last year I thought you might like this instead."

Gaara was quiet for a moment, looking her over, before he responded with a short: "Why?"

Ichigo bit her lip, shuffling from foot to foot in her unease. "U-um, because…well…'why' what Gaara-kun?"

"I was rude to you before. From what Temari tells me I should have given you something in return on 'White Day'. Why would you do this again after how I treated you?"

"Well…" Ichigo said. "I guess the easiest answer is that: I love you."

Gaara blinked and Ichigo flushed in mortification.

"L-like you!" Ichigo amended. "I, I meant to say that I l-like you, Gaara-kun! Y-you've been a good friend. You listen when I talk and you let me sit with you in your office and you don't mind when I put my prickly pears on you plate at dinner or-or…" Ichigo sighed and hung her head. "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Well," Ichigo said. "Temari-san told me you don't like love. She said you were betrayed by someone you loved. A long time ago."

Gaara watched her, his eyes blank of any emotion. Finally he spoke. "Are you planning to betray me?"

Ichigo's head shot up, her eyes wide in shock and horror. "NO! Of course not! I'd never, ever do that! I swear!"

Slowly Gaara nodded as he reached out and took the bento from her hands.

"Thank you." Gaara said.

"D-do you…believe me?" Ichigo said as though afraid to ask.

His head tilted to the side in thought for a moment before he spoke again. "I believe you." He said. "If it's you, I don't mind 'love'."

Ichigo's eyes went wide and her mouth formed a soft 'oh'. It wasn't a declaration of his devotion. It was just a simple statement. But it meant the world to Ichigo. It meant that Gaara trusted her. Before she could talk herself out of it, Ichigo leaned forward onto her tip toes and planted the smallest, softest kiss she could manage onto Gaara's cheek. He didn't move, didn't blink, almost didn't even breathe before she pulled away, a shy smile on her soft mouth.

"Arigato, Gaara-kun." Ichigo said before she fled from the roof top. Gaara's eyes lingered on the door in her wake before his free hand roamed up to where the kanji mark had been branded into his forehead.

"Ai." He said, his voice soft on the empty roof. Looking down at the black covered bento Gaara dropped his hand and a small smile played at the corner of his lips. "Aa."

The End

* * *

Kaliea: So what do you all think? Was it as good as the first one? I hope so. Don't forget to review! Also, I made a picture of Ichigo's kiss. It's on my profile.


End file.
